Return to Butt Island
Dipper:Grunkle Stan. Stanley:Stan went out a bit. Dipper:Oh well.I can ask you too.Why must we keep your presence a secret?I understand you don't trust many people:But Wendy?And Soos?Why can't we tell at least them? Stanley:I am supposed to dead.And one person from Gravity Falls could turn me down doing something terible.I don't know who that person is.That's why I keep it a secret from everyone. Dipper:Well,Wendy and Soos can't be thoose,for sure. Stanley:Listen Dipper.Look on page one of Journal 3 again. Dipper looks,and it says:"Trust no one" Stanley:Do you understand now? Dipper:Yes... Soos:Dudes,come to see something! Dipper and Mable go outside to meet Soos: Mable:What's wrong? Soos:I was walking on the beach,when I noticed a "Roar!!" from Butt Island. Dipper:It's not called like that! Soos:Then I seen a shadow on the island. Dipper:Maybe it's another monster.Can you describe it? Soos:It kinda looked like Bigfoot! Mable:Maybe he's cute!Let's find him and make him kiss a tree! Dipper:We're not gonna do that.Anyway...let's see...*looks in Book 3*Hmmm..Nothing about Bigfoot on Book 3. Mable:Awww.I wanted to catch him. Dipper:Wait..I am gonna....do something!*runs in the shack* In the house: Dipper:Book 1...I don't think Stan would mind if I look inside it a bit! Dipper hears Stanley's coming!He puts Journal 1 on the table,and he stands on the coach: Dipper:Oh hi Stanley. Stanley:I thought you were going somewhere with Soos. Dipper:Um..yea..I just came for...my bag! Stanley:You have already. Dipper:Oh yea..how..stupid I am! Stanley:Well I'll be going to bathroom now!*leaves* Dipper:Phew.Now let's see...Bigfoot,Bigfoot...oh there!"Bigfoot is a giant hair-man living on an island near Gravity Falls*Island!So it's definetly him there!I've gotta tell them! Back to Soos and Mable: Mable:Where did you went? Dipper:*whispers*I searched in Journal 1. Soos:So dudes,are we going? Dipper:Sure. On "Butt" Island: Soos looks at the moon: Soos:The sound came by this way!*points to a way* Later: Mable:Is that Bigfoot over there? Soos:Dudes....he's my dad. Bigfoot appears* Mable:Bigfoot is.. Dipper:YOUR DAD?!?!!?!?!? Bigfoot:So you're the twins. Dipper:Does that makes you Bigfoot Jr.? Soos:Kinda.But I do not tranform. Mable:I've just lost all my interess in making Bigfoot kiss a tree.... Soos:My dad...he wanted to meet you. Dipper:Why? Bigfoot:I wanna see who are his friends. Mable:Well,we are! Dipper:So you're a good monster? Bigfoot:Yes.But when I am hungry,I am bad.And guess what..I'm hungry!*looks at Dipper and Mable* Soos:Dude,that was not the deal.You said you wanna meet them. Bigfoot:Oh I am sorry.Did I said "meet"?I meant "eat"! Soos:Ok dudes,let's run! Bigfoot catches Soos and toss him: Bigfoot:You're gonna be soooo delicious! Dipper:The manotaurs teached me to fight instead of running!*tries to punch him* Bigfoot:Hahahaha!That was funny! Dipper:I remember!In the book!His weakness is his head!Mable,Soos..fast!Toss me on his head! Bigfoot:What?Nooo!!! Dipper hits him in the head and he faints: Mable:To the boat! On the boat: Dipper:How do you feel,Soos?Knowing your dad is...well...evil. Soos:I am okay dude..I at least saved you... On the beach: Mable:My dreams are destroyed!My dreams of making Bigfoot kiss a tree. Dipper:Maybe not completely.Soos is like Bigfoot too,but with not that much hair!So.. Soos:I'd be glad to kiss a tree! Mable:Awesome!! Wkh hqg vwloo kdv wr frph